


Fool for you

by Yazmineruby



Series: Too young, too dumb [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Kageyama Tobio's big blue eyes, Kageyama grew up in Tokyo, M/M, Mild Language, Not Canon Compliant, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Pre-Relationship, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazmineruby/pseuds/Yazmineruby
Summary: ‘’Holy fuck,’’ the words slipped out of his mind as he waved his hand at Kageyama, to show him which table he had snatched for the two of them. He looked at the tall glass of cold (it was extremely hot outside today) milk he had ordered for Kageyama, to the plate of pastries that he didn’t even like, but hadn’t questioned for a second before ordering them because they were Kageyama’s favourites. ‘’I’m in love with him.’’**Or, how even after growing up in different parts of Japan, Kageyama Tobio and Oikawa Tooru were destined to meet.





	Fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, english is not my first language. Even if it was, I'm sure the quality of this would remain the same because I wrote this after having been awake for 20 hours and relying on red bull to keep me awake.

Of course Tooru knew about Kageyama Tobio. The genius setter from the number one High School volleyball team in Japan; Seruzen in Tokyo. 

The boy had been the main reason Seruzen had made it to final all three years of his high school career, and won it all three times. He had led his team to victory in every match he played, and it was rumored he had been offered a place on the national team already.

So yeah, Tooru knew about him; envied him immensely. His mind had even come up with a small rivalry between them, albeit incredibly one sided since he doubted the other setter knew he even existed. 

None of this mattered, as he sat by the bar during his first week in Tokyo. His classes at university would begin next week, and he had come up a few weeks early to properly move in, scope out the place, and get comfortable. He now knew which coffee shops were the busiest near campus, and which trains to avoid so he wouldn’t get stuck during rush hours. 

Nothing else mattered, because Kageyama Tobio sat beside him, nursing his own beer and scrolling through his phone. He looked so out of place in the neon lights of the club; his black dress pants didn’t look club-friendly, and though he had on a button down, it was too fancy for the sweaty atmosphere.

He knew he would only have one chance to introduce himself; the odds of him meeting Kageyama Tobio when he was slightly inebriated and careless enough to not care if he did embarrass himself were not in his favour.

So, before his mind could shake the slightly clouded state his two beers (we was a lightweight, and for once that didn’t bother him) had caused, he turned to the setter and cleared his throat.

Of course, he didn’t hear him over the loud music.  _ Silly me _ , he chided himself before reaching out his hand to poke at the boy. 

His head whipped up so fast Tooru feared for his neck, but as soon as their eyes met every. Single. Thought. 

They disappeared. His head was for the first time in his life quiet. He could hardly breathe, much less speak. His ears tried to block out the pounding music, just so that he could focus and try to memorize every single aspect of those eyes. In just a few moments, Oikawa Tooru lost every ounce of confidence and bravado he prided himself with having.

All because of the most beautiful pair of ocean blue eyes. 

Eyes that were now staring at him questioning. Like he was a fool. And maybe he was.

He shook his head, feeling  _ himself _ return and looked at Kageyama with one of his trademark smiles, the one that had had  _ countless _ of girls (and boys) fall for him in the past. 

‘’I just wanted to say hello,’’ he tried to shout over the music, while still looking like he had some sort of control. ‘’And to tell you that your toss in your last match against Shinzen, the one that got you the match point, was utterly …  _ beautiful,’’ _ he made a show of looking up at Kageyama through his eyelashes for that extra dazzling effect.

Kageyama only tilted his head to the side, his big blue eyes wide and cloudy. That must not be his first beer. 

Suddenly, his eyes widened even further, if that was even possible, and his pink lips opened in a gasp.

‘’You’re Oikawa Tooru!’’ h exclaimed, loud enough to over power the music. His voice was deep and steady. Like a coursing river, it didn’t waver or let anything stop it’s path. Tooru blinked stupidly for a few seconds while his (now) clearing mind desperately tried to catch up.

‘’You,’’ he finally gasped, his heart hammering in his chest. ‘’You know me? How!?’’

‘’I- my best friend is from Miyagi and he used to tell me about the  _ Great king setter  _ from Aoba Johsai. Oikawa Tooru, the best setter in Miyagi. I used to spend hours looking at your videos on yout…’’ he trailed off and turned away, but Tooru could spot the deep blush creeping up from his neck to his cheeks. Tooru shared his blush. Knowing now that Kageyama Tobio  _ knew about him _ made feel him extremely open, in a way. He couldn’t make up stories to make himself seem better, or greater. Kageyama already knew about him. He already knew his playing style, his strengths and weaknesses. 

Usually, knowing somebody knew his weakness made Tooru extremely uncomfortable and had taught him to always look for a place to run so he could regroup. But the way Kageyama had spoken was unlike how so many before him had spoken, when they talked about seeing his videos. 

Usually, other setters would tell him they had seen and studied his ideos, and were ready to beat him (they rarely were), and that he couldn’t surprise them (he  _ very _ often did). 

No, Kageyama’s voice was filled with respect and his eyes had gotten extra shiny before. he had turned away. 

Tooru was desperate to see those eyes filled with wonder once again. 

‘’Hey!’ he called out, placing a hand on Kageyama’s thigh. Even with his barely-there-touch he could feel the powerful muscles through the expensive feeling material. Kageyama looked at him, questioning. His blush had begun fading now. Tooru found that he liked the way Kageyama blushed. He wanted to see it again. ‘’Do you, maybe, wanna get out of here? I’m getting super hungry and even though I’ve only been in Tokyo for a few weeks I know this really awesome place not to far fro-’’ he was rambling, why was he rambling? He was Oikawa Tooru, super cool and confident Oikawa Tooru. Yet this boy had the skill of making his brain turn to useless mush with just one glance. He felt his hands and face begin to sweat, and it made him even more nervous. ‘’-viously you don’t have to, I mean you probably already have pla-’’ _ STOP’’ _ -but they make this amazing miso so-’’

Kageyama placed a finger to his trembling lips with a sweet smile on his face, his eyes almost closed because of his stretched his cheeks were (and oh God, if that didn’t make his heart skip a few beats) and even though the goddamn music was louder that an airlance, he swore he could hear Kageyama’s tinkering laughter. 

‘’Let’s go,’’ he just said. He threw down a few bills on the counter and made eye contact with the bartender who quickly snatched them up, before grabbing Tooru’s still damp hand and dragged him through the mass of gross, sweating bodies dancing to the beat.

**

They met up again the next week, after Tooru’s first day of school. They met at a cafe, the staff seemingly familiar enough with Kageyama to not react to his order of a  _ glass of warm milk, nothing added, please. _ Tooru ordered a regular coffee. Like a regular goddamn person. 

But seeing Kageyama slowly sip on his glass of milk, and tear off small pieces of the pastry they decided to share, made him crave milk for the first time since he was eight.

On the way home, he bought a gallon from the local corner store, and shugged the entire thing in his kitchen; but it didn’t seem to make the crave go away.

After two days when they met again, Tooru realized he never craved milk in the first place; he craved Kageyama. 

It took him another three weeks, and countless of lunch/dinner/late nights meetups ( _ dates _ , his mind begged) for him to realize another thing.

‘’Holy fuck,’’ the words slipped out of his mind as he waved his hand at Kageyama, to show him which table he had snatched for the two of them. He looked at the tall glass of  _ cold  _ (it was extremely hot outside today) milk he had ordered for Kageyama, to the plate of pastries that he didn’t even like, but hadn’t questioned for a second before ordering them  _ because they were Kageyama’s favourites. _ ‘’I’m in love with him.’’

**

Because of his busted knee. Tooru would never be able to play professionally again. Not if he wanted to stay away from a life of getting by on crutches. It was a price he had actually considered paying, before Iwa-chan had smacked him over his head and set his mind straight.

Just because  _ he _ couldn't play, didn’t mean he couldn’t teach. It didn't mean he couldn't watch.

Didn’t mean he couldn’t go to every match Kageyama played in, even the practice matches if he didn’t have classes, to cheer on the other boy.

He was truly amazing. It was beautiful to see him play. The way he effortlessly made a toss specifically designed for each player he tossed to. How he could make second fast decision that changed the rhythm for the entire match. He was an amazing setter. And then in the middle of a match, the libero made a jump to set to  _ him _ and Tooru finally realized why he was called a genius. 

It wasn’t because of his setting abilities, although they were by far greater than anything Tooru had ever seen.

It was because; no matter his position, Kageyama came out on top. He had no doubt that if he had decided to play as a wing spiker or a middle blocker, or any other position other that setter, he would still be able to reach the title and recognition he received for his setting. He wasn’t just a genius setter. He was a genius player. Able to play and dominate any position on the court and still win. 

Tooru was mature enough to recognize the flare of envy and spite that welled up in him. Why, after his years of practice to become the best, did his knee have to give out. What he wouldn’t give to be able to play with Kageyama. To play  _ against _ Kageyama, even. Oh, how he tried to squash down the creeping voice in his head that tried to poison his mind. 

_ You could have beaten him,  _ it whispered sinisterly,  _ it could have been you on that court, getting these applauses. Getting to play as a national setter. _

**_No. Don’t go there, Shittykawa,_ ** he heard a voice that was so much like Iwa-chan that he reeled back in his seat.  **_Don’t try to find something to hate in him, just because you can’t accept your feelings for him. Don’t be that person again._ **

He felt a wave of shame drag over him, and it intensified when he was spotted by Kageyama who immediately raised his hand to wave excitedly to him. He waved back and smiled a smile he hoped wasn’t seen as fake as he felt it was.

Kageyama didn’t seem to notice as he just smiled at him before being jumped on by his teammates.

**

Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t him that made the first move.

They were at Kageyama’s apartment, watching a crappy movie about… he didn’t even know. He hadn’t really followed the plot, because the second Kageyama ha sat down beside him, he had lifted Tooru’s arm and snuggled down to his side. 

Tooru had barely took a breath since the beginning of the movie, scared to make the position to uncomfortable by moving to much. 

As the movie ended and showed the credits, he felt Kageyama let out a deep sigh and sit up. he almost wanted to drag him back down.

‘’What do I have to do?’’ Kageyama asked him, not looking at him. 

‘’Huh?’’

Another sigh. Kageyama turned to him, his face set in an unreadable expression. But his eyes showed hus frustrated and scared he was. It hurt him to see the boy he had come to treasure, feel so unsure of himself. He wanted to reach out and hold onto him until he felt better again. but something stopped him.

‘’What do I have to do,’’ Kageyama repeated, now staring right into his eyes. ‘’To make you see me like I see you?’’

‘’Huh?’’ Now he was very confused. What did Kageyama mean?

The boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

‘’You go on and on about how utterly oblivious I am, but look at you!’’ he accused and frowned with a pout. Even worked up, he was adorable.’’I’ve been sending you signals for MONTHS, buy you haven’t done anything about it!’’ His shoulders slacked and he dropped his arms. Suddenly, he looked his age as he was the very definition of vulnerable.’’Do you, do you not like me?’’ he whispered. For the first time since he had met Kageyama, his voice cracked. It hurt Tooru. More than loosing volleyball, more than having to say goodbye to his friends and family when he movie. It hurt more than any injury he had ever sustained. He had, even without meaning to, hurt Tobio. 

‘’Tobio’’ he whispered, and flinched as the boy seemed to grow smaller, shoulders hunching down. 

He surged forward and took Tobio’s soft face in his hands. Their eyes met and for a second Tooru hesitated. It was apparently a second to much for his sweet Tobio, because in that second when he stopped, Tobio decided to close the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

Now, Tooru had kissed other people before. He had had girlfriends he had been sure he had loved at some point. He and Iwa-chan had tried to kiss after a comment from an upperclassman about their relationship, before deciding they were to much like brothers for that to happen. Hell, he had even had a few boyfriends. He had enjoyed each and every kiss. Even Iwa-chan’s, because Tooru was a very affectionate person. He enjoyed feeling close to people, liked touching them; even platonically.

Yet, he knew the second his lips touched Tobio’s, that none of his previous romances would ever hold a candle when speaking about the best kiss of his life. It wasn’t quite fireworks. His whole life didn’t suddenly make sense. His problems and fears didn’t magically disappear.

But it was life changing. His whole body felt like it was filled to the brim with electricity. His fingertips, that had travelled to Tobio’s back and were pressing into his sweater, were on fire. His chest felt like to had been hit with a defibrillator 30 times, and still his heart refused to stop beating. His mind was blank. The only thing happening behind his eyes was the constant chanting of one name.

_ Tobio. Tobio. Tobio. Tobio. _

And his lips. His lips were moving against Tobio’s with a ferocity he didn't’

know he had in him. He wanted to taste as much of Tobio as possible. Wanted to explore every inch, every curve and mark of Tobio’s body. Wanted to kiss every scar the boy had.

The kiss didn’t make all of his troubles go away. But it did make him realize that whatever stood in his way; he wasn’t alone. He would have Tobio by his side, just as he would proudly and diligently stand by Tobio’s side. Every up and down they experienced from this moment on, would be tackled by them both. Every bump in the road would be something they both handled; together. 

Because, Tooru had problems. Boy oh boy, did he have problems. 

But Kageyama Tobio was not, and would never be a problem.

In Tooru’s mind, he was the solution. Because with Tobio by his side, he could beat anything thrown his way. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh, just you wait, dearies.


End file.
